death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Eisen
Eisen, also known as the Apple Lady, is an Ent and one of Vandalieu's followers. She is the pseudo-reincarnation of middle-aged woman named Daene. Appearance As Eisen and evolving into a Skogsrå, she became a green-skinned woman with an attractive figure that would cause men to ogle her and reach their hands towards her. Her face was well-featured; she was a seductive, beautiful woman in between her mid-twenties and early thirties with slightly drooping eyes. With this appearance, one might assume that she was a popular prostitute who had painted her skin and put on strange clothes to match the taste of a customer with peculiar tastes. However, her back was covered in bark instead of skin, and branches were growing from it and a cow-like tail. Those branches were growing red, apple-like fruits. After becoming a Skogsrå Empress, she now has a crown of leaves on her head and her branches are capable of producing vividly-colored flowers, sweet nectar and all kinds of other fruits in addition to her iron-like apples, such as Gante fruits that resemble human eyeballs. Personality As Daene As Eisen Background Before becoming Eisen, she was originally known as Daene. Daene’s life had been a series of small misfortunes; things had never gone her way. Her father injured himself, forcing her to work to support her family. As soon as her father recovered and became able to work again, he forced her to get married. Her mother-in-law worked her like a servant, and soon after that mother-in-law died, the man Daene had married died as well. Life remained busy for her. Just when she thought that she might be able to be at ease as her son got married, and thought it would be her turn to abuse her daughter-in-law, her son turned out to be a thankless child, taking his wife and leaving, showing no sign of wanting to make life easier for his parent. The only one who would listen to Daene’s words was her foolish nephew. Nothing good happened after that, either, and repeated an endless cycle of growing apples and selling them. Chronology She stole money from Vandalieu, saying that the coin he gave her was fake, and when he fled the Adventurers’ Guild and left the city, she tried to capture him and sell him off, only to die in madness through his Scream and Mind Encroachment. After she died she felt a sense of fulfillment that she had never managed to experience while she was alive. She even felt proud at the fact that she could be a part of something bigger. After that, she turned into an Undead and fought Heinz and his party and showed wonderful effort by becoming the core of a Zombie Giant. After that, she was pseudo-reincarnated as an Ent that Vandalieu found in the Eclipse King’s Orchard, which produces iron-hard apple-like fruits. She is currently equipped inside his body. Powers and Abilities Status Current Status: (Chapter 177) * Name: Eisen * Rank: 11 * Race: Skogsrå Empress * Level: 98 * Passive skills: ** Monstrous Strength: Level 3 (Awakened from Superhuman Strength!) ** Rapid Regeneration: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Status Effect Resistance: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Magic Resistance: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Physical Resistance: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Augmented Vitality: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Enhanced Physical Ability (Bark, Branches): Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** High-speed Fruit Production: Level 3 (Awakened from Fruit Production!) ** High-speed Sap Production: Level 3 (Awakened from Sap Production!) ** High-speed Branch Production: Level 3 (Awakened from Branch Production!) ** Allure: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Self-enhancement: Subordination: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Self-Enhancement: Guidance: Level 5 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Throwing: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Armor Technique: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Spirit Siphon: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Earth-Attribute Magic: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Life-Attribute Magic: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Shrink: Level 2 (NEW!) ** Mana Control: Level 2 (NEW!) ** Commanding: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Coordination: Level 5 (NEW!) * Unique skills: ** Zozogante’s Divine Protection ** Invigoration: Plant (NEW!) ** ■■■ダ■■’s Divine Protection (NEW!) is “da” Previous Status: (Chapter 132) * Name: Eisen * Rank: 8 * Race: Skogsrå Widow * Level: 17 * Passive skills: ** Superhuman Strength: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Rapid Regeneration: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Status Effect Resistance: Level 6 ** Magic Resistance: Level 6 ** Physical Resistance: Level 6 ** Augmented Vitality: Level 7 ** Enhanced Physical Ability (Bark, Branches): Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Fruit Production: Level 10 ** Sap Production: Level 10 ** Branch Production: Level 10 ** Allure: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Self-enhancement: Subordination: Level 3 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Throwing: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Armor Technique: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Spirit Siphon: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Earth-Attribute Magic: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Life-Attribute Magic: Level 1 (NEW!) Previous Status: * Name: Eisen * Rank: 7 * Race: Huge Skogsrå * Level: 1 * Passive skills: ** Superhuman Strength: Level 7 ** Rapid Regeneration: Level 6 ** Status Effect Resistance: Level 6 ** Magic Resistance: Level 6 ** Physical Resistance: Level 6 ** Augmented Vitality: Level 8 ** Enhanced Physical Ability (Bark, Branches): Level 7 ** Fruit Production: Level 10 ** Sap Production: Level 10 ** Branch Production: Level 10 ** Allure: Level 5 * Active skills: ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 3 ** Throwing: Level 3 ** Armor Technique: Level 1 ** Spirit Siphon: Level 1 Trivia * Like Chezare, she is the type of person who is shining more brightly after death. However, Vandalieu does not remember what kind of person she was in her previous life. * She has become a mediator for the Immortal Ents and other plant-type monster within Talosheim. * She has become quite popular with the Ragdew family and she even has fans in the Legston family of earls. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Former Humans Category:Undead Category:Monster Category:Advanced Monster Category:Reincarnated Category:Lambda Reincarnated Category:Vida's Faction Category:Harem Category:Lambda